the second weirdest town on earth
by Klaroline Mikealforbes
Summary: under construction! (T for paranoia!)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to do on a Saturday... that's a new one. Clark's in metropolis with his parents and everybody else has some random summer thing they need to do, everyone except _me_. So here I am sitting in the torch and guess what, not a single story! In a town where something interesting happens everyday, I haven't had a story in a week! I've been digging everywhere I can and absolutely nothing! So now I'm just surfing the internet for some way to pass the time. I had quite a bit of spam in my email from all sorts of companies trying to advertise their product or web site. as i sort through I decided it was all junk and click delete all, when the little window popped up asking me if I was sure I moved to the yes button asnd was about to click it when i noticed something that wasn't actually spam. Intrigued and closed the window and clicked it.

**Stylesthestilinski**:

**Hi, this might sound weird but do you possibly want to meet? I mean I'm not a complete stranger... well technically I am, I just mean... We're distantly related...**

_That was weird._ I thought. _What the heck. _

**ChloeSullivan**:

**Are you sure? I'm a investigative reporter and have thoroughly checked up my family tree, I'm pretty sure there's no Stiles Stilinski on it.**

I sent partly regretting making it sound like that.

_Way to put it bluntly..._

I went back to throwing away the spam and this time decided I'd sort it manually instead of almost throwing out useful mail. I had thrown away over one hundred pieces of junk mail before I received another from this mysterious relative.

**Stylesthestilinski**:

**Oh my gosh you actually answered! Sorry I just wasn't expecting a reply, cause when I said distant I meant 'grandparents who were cousins' distant. Well anyway, I did some digging and found out we're related. So part of me really wanted to meet you and the other thought its a really bad idea.**

_Well Styles, time to see what you're made of. _I thought.

**ChloeSullivan**:

**I'm trying to decide weather I should be offended or relieved I dodged that bullet?**

I sent it hoping he wasn't the jerk type, he hadn't seemed like it the first message.

**Stylesthestilinski**:

**No there's nothing wrong with you, it's just my year has been weird here in beacan hills california with the mountain lion attacks and some other strange things. I'm just not sure you'd like to be caught in the weirdest town on earth.**

this guy just saved my summer!

**ChloeSullivan**:

**No I actually would love to meet you! I'll ask my dad (after I have confirmed your identity.) if I can go.**

Great all I had to do now is a bit of of research, get permission, cash in a few favors and I'll be spending summer in California.

**AN: Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Driving for two days wasn't what i had in mind, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Countless favors can only get you so far. Pulling up to the house was harder when my hands felt like they were glued to the steering wheel. After I pulled up I just sat there for five minutes wondering if this was the right house. My eyes slowly closed not caring about the morning light that was coming in. _I shouldn't have gotten up so early! _I told myself. i almost fell asleep when there was a knock on my widow. Bolting upright I tried to focus my eyes on the man outside, when I realised he was motioning for me to roll down the window I complied.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"Uhh... No, I don't think so." I said very groggily. Getting a better look at him i noticed he was wearing a law enforcement uniform, it had a sheriff's badge and a small name plate that read "Stilinski." I sat up straighter and replied "Are you Styles dad?"

"Yes and right now I have to get to work, so I'm going to need you to move your bug out of the way of my car." he said.

"Oh right!" I said turning my car back on and putting it into reverse. As I did this he opened the garage door and got into a marked police car, I pulled up behind a blue jeep.

I waited until the car had gone down the street to get out of my car. It was a short walk from the car to the house, but it felt like hours. Trying to put on a smile I rung the door bell hoping Styles was already up. A few seconds later i was met but a loud crash like someone falling of their bed.

_Guess he wasn't. _I thought.

aside from the the first thump, there were about twenty little thumps which i assumed was him running down the stairs until i realized there were two sets of feet. the door was abruptly pulled open to reveal two teenage boys, one with a buzz cut -who i assumed was Styles- and the other with brown eyes to match his curly brown hair and and a jaw that was very uneven.

"Hi! Chloe?" He asked.

The other boy must not have heard the question in that caused he looked at Styles confused and asked. "Did you meet a girl and not tell me?"

"No, this is our first time meeting, she's a very distant relative and you're the one who keeps secrets." he said to the boy "Wake up before you completely embarrass me."

"Yes, do you guys mind helping me with my luggage?" I decided to cut in before anyone else spoke. "It's not that heavy, just there's a lot of it."

"Oh, of course." he said rushing past me followed closely by the other boy.

I was glad to see they were much gentler to the car -that had held my stuff for the past few days- then to the stairs that sounded like they had titanium boots on when they ran down them. The other boy carried most the stuff, Styles grabbed most of the heavier things while I held the door for them. As I followed them into the house I heard one of them say.

"No Scott, upstairs!" there was a small pause. "Do you know what, you should just put them in the guest room then get a bit more sleep."

_Sounds like a plan! _I thought as my head ached because it was still tired.

The room I followed them into was a bright blue room, with one widow - gently draped white curtains-, a desk with a desktop, a twin sized bed -with what looked like a set of extra bedding-, a few cozy looking chairs and a bathroom.

"Wow, thank you!" I said as they put stuff down.

"No problem, this was basically the storage room for extra toys or chairs, so it didn't take long to get it to look nice." Styles said. "Need any help unpacking?"

"no, but company would be nice." I said.

Scott went across the hall and collapsed into the bed in the room. I satdown on the bed taking clothes out and sorting them into groups for drawers.

"So you said some weird stuff has been happening?" I asked putting the shirts into the top drawer.

"Ya, just the animals really." he said. "I see your the kind to take pictures of places you visit."

I turned to find him looking at my camera bag.

"Oh no, I just thought it would be good to have pictures since I don't already have some for beacon hills." I said.

I don't know why I didn't just agree with him since technically that is what I'm doing.

"So is there anything else weird about beacon hills you can tell me about?" I asked.

There is a story here and i'm determined to write it!

**AN: Reviews, suggestions and comments would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Style's POV**

Chloe seemed really nice, so when she asked what made this town weird I wanted to be honest, but probably not the best idea to tell someone you know, let alone someone you don't so i went with the normal.

"Well it all started when my dad got a call about a body found in the woods, next thing you know Derek hale who hasn't been seen since his house burned down shows up, and everything goes downhill from there." I said hoping she wouldn't push.

"Oh, what happened to the person." she paused as if that wasn't what she had meant to say. "I mean, how did they die."

I almost didn't answer but something told me she'd find out anyway.

"she... she was torn in half." I still didn't like talking about it, even though I was about to lie again. "Police say it was probably a mountain lion... and before you ask anymore can we move to a more cheerful topic, like where your from?"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Smallville is the weirdest town I've every been to." She paused for dramatic effect giving me time to cut in.

"Isn't that the town with that freak meteor shower?" I asked.

"That's Smallville, ever since the meteor shower there have been all kinds of stories that are all true."

Chloe continued talking about Smallville like a kid in a candy store who had just been told they could have anything they wanted. She talked mostly about her job at the torch and how the meteor rocks effected plants, bugs, animals, and gave humans superpowers.

"Sound's like I could use some." I said "Feels like everyone around me is stronger or smarter or better at everything!"

"The meteor rock is definitely not the answer, I forgot to mention that almost everyone effected try to kill someone or succeed."

"I think Scott may be okay with almost killing someone but I'm good." I said.

Then from across the hall I heard Scott stirring.

"I can hear you!" Scott said as he slowly got up. "Wait... Who are you talking to?"

I waited till Scott got in the room to answer. Scott looked much better then earlier and didn't run into the wall this time.

"This is Chloe, you met her approximately twenty minutes ago." I said looking at my watch.

His mouth formed a small 'O' before he asked if we could 'real quick' have a private chat in my room. As we crossed the hall I noticed the Chloe had went over to the computer.

'_probably just doing a pass time_' I thought as the door shut behind me.

there was about a minute of just staring at each other in awkward silence. I could just tell Scott was listening to my heart rate to tell if it goes up when I start talking.

"You haven't told her anything have you?" He asked.

"Of course not! I just met her." This statement is half true.

"If you just met her then why is she staying at your house." he asked making a very clear point.

"Well, I got tired of only being able to spend time with people who either keep secrets or ask me to keep theirs from practically everyone else I know, causing a drift between me and everybody else." I paused to catch a breath "So I did some digging and it turns out we shared great-great grandparents, both on our mothers side."

"Then can you just appeal the normal part of town to her then starting with the animal attacks?" he paused "I think shes leaving."

"What!?" I asked running for the door.

I opened the door so fast you couldn't hear the click of the doorknob or the squeak it always gives at the worst moments. My feet carried me as fast as I could towards the guest room window where I got a view of Chloe pulling her bug out of the driveway.

"Crap, it's bad her going out alone right?" I asked Scott turning to find him starring at the screen of the computer she was using a minute before.

"Worse, I think I know where she's going." Scott said pointing to the screen.

I walked up to the computer and read the name of the article she had been looking at.

**Havoc at the Hale's**

It was the newspaper I had seen dad reading the day after the fire, which could only mean Chloe was going to check it out for herself.

**AN: Tell me what you think?**


End file.
